Fate
by lilcutiecherypie
Summary: Katie Stratus, Trish's niece, takes her on the road with her for a year before Katie starts college. What Katie doesn't know is Chris Jericho is her father.
1. Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to this story and Maria Lynn Stratus and Katie Elizabeth Stratus.

Author's note: I can't spell Trish's real last name so I'm sticking to Stratus. Also John Cena is 21 in this story.

It was my 18's birthday. I can't believe I'm actually an adult. It has always been my mother and I. My mom had me when she was 15. She moved in with grandparents in Augusta, Maine for all her high school years. It was actually her idea. Not wanting her friends to see what happened to her. She never told my father she was pregnant. They had broken up a week after she found out. That was the other reason she moved to get away from him. I never learned his name, and I'm fine with it. I mean yea I want a father but I don't want to drag up my mother's past. She tells even to this day she loved no one else like she loved him.

"Katie! Kent! Aunt Trish is here so let's have this small family party then you two can go out with your friends to have your real party." My mom yelled.

"Cake and aunt Trish, what could be better?" I asked my best friend Kent.

"The real party I set up for you after this." He said as we walked down stairs.

"Aunt Trish!" I screamed and hugged her.

"Katie! Wow you have grown up since I last saw you."

"You were only here two weeks ago Trish." Kent said.

Trish laughed. "Nice to see you too Kennon."

"Come on Charles let's eat cake!" I said and ran into kitchen.

"Right behind you Elizabeth!" Kent yelled after me.

We all sat down and they sung happy birthday to me and I blew out the candles and we ate.

"Before you open your gifts, I have a question for you two." Mom asked.

"Shoot." I said.

"Why do you guys call each other by your middle names? I mean you two been doing it since the eighth grade, and never told me why."

"All I remember was it started in PE one day and it just stuck." I said answering her.

I opened my gifts. Kent gave me the new Evanescence Anywhere cd/dvd along with an Evanescence necklace. I hugged him.

"I always wanted this."

"Yea, I kind of figured after complaining to me every night for the past 3 months you wanted it."

My mom gave me a new Walkman since my old one had broken. Aunt Trish handed me a small package. I opened it curiously and saw a plan ticket to Chicago.

"What is in Chicago?" I asked.

"Raw." Answered aunt Trish.

"I know how much you love and obsess over wrestling, so we thought since your going to take a year off before college anywhere, you could travel with her for a year." My mom said.

"Are you serious?" I screamed.

"Yes, so how would you like to travel with me? You would be home on Friday, Saturday, and would leave Sunday afternoon. So you would still get time to spend with Kennon because I know he would kill me if I took you away for a full year. So would your mother at that."

"I can't wait!" When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon."

I jumped up and went and hug my mom and aunt Trish.

"Well you two go and have fun. Katie since it's your birthday, be home by 2 am." She said.

"Thanks mom."

Kent and I went into his Malibu and as he took off he looked at me questioningly.

"What? Do I have cake on my face?" I asked.

"No, it's just why can't you leave in August. I mean when I'm in college." He asked.

"I always wanted to wrestle and Trish has taught me a lot, but maybe I can get a lot more training, that is why I took my year off to train, you know that. Plus I will call you every night." I told him

"Okay you better." He said with a laugh.

We went out to the skate park where I got some more cds and bath stuff. I told everyone the news and said they were sad to see me go, but they knew I would have fun. Afterwards we just all hung out, most skated, but my best girl friend and I just stood there talking. We barely could ride a skateboard being the ditz we are.

"Really leaving me?" She asked almost crying.

"Ce! I'll call you every night. Some night before I call Charles." I said hugging her.

"Wow, before Kent? I feel loved." She said hugging me back.

Kent dropped me off at my house at 1 when I came in my mom and aunt were sitting on the couch talking.

"If he finds out maybe he'll be a good dude even if it's a little late. He has a great guy, we both know that." My aunt was saying.

"I just don't want him thinking I'm after his money. I mean look at this place compared to the rest of the kids. Sometimes Katie asks why she can't have a cell phone, and I want to give her one, but I don't have the money." My mom was saying.

"Sis, Don't worry."

I came into living room where they were and pretended that I didn't hear the conversation.

"Hey mom. Hey Trish."

"Hey sweetie your home early." My mom said.

"Mom, it's 1 A.M." I said.

"Well, I did say 2."

I laughed and hugged them.

"Night. Love you guys."

"Love you too." They called after me.


	2. New friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maria Stratus and Katie Stratus.

Author's note: There wasn't a brand spilt. Got it?

I walked out of my bedroom and down stairs into the kitchen. My mom and I house was only two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. I made myself some waffles when my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Packed?" She asked.

"I will after I eat." I said as the waffles popped up. My mom took them with a smile.

As she was walking to the table Trish came and took the plate.

"Thanks for making breakfast sis."

I laughed as I put some more waffles in for my mom and me. After breakfast I went into my room and packed clothes and some books in one suitcase and in the other cds, my new Walkman, and one book. I came into the living around noon and sat down and watch television with my aunt and mom. Half way through the show the phone went off.

"Hello."

"Hey can I come over?"

"Sure Charles." The second I said sure I saw Kent open my front door. I hung up the phone.

"Hey! You hung up on me!"

"Tough luck now go get my bags out of my room."

Kent went upstairs as my mom said, "Go help him."

"Fine but I'll go have a hot make out session in my room so don't except us down anytime soon."

"While you are at it make me a grandma." My mom said laughing.

I just shook my head and got up, but Kent came back down the stairs as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Damn now I can't have my hot make out session."

We all just sat around and watched random shows until 1:30 when Trish and I had to leave for the airport. I hug Kent then hugged my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. We drove to the airport, and got onto the plane. The ride was long and boring. When we got to the hotel, Trish gave me the key to my room and a calling card.

"Well I'm right next door if you need anything, and go call your friends before they think you died on the plane.

I laughed. "Thanks Trish." I said and went in my room.

I went and took a shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair in a loose ponytail, and put on a pair of my old PE shorts that were blue with a blue sports bra. I went and laid on the bed and called Kent.

"Hey, how was the trip."

"Boring."

"So how are you calling me?"

"Calling card."

"Fair enough."

"Can you three way Ce?"

"Sure."

"Hello?" Cecelia answered.

"Ce!"

"Katie!"

We all talked for an hour before I decided to go to bed. I woke up the next morning to pounding on the door.

I got up and answered the door without even looking at the person. "Go away I'm sleeping!"

"Are you Katie?"

I opened my eyes and a pair of blue eyes was starring at me.

"Whoa! Your John Cena!"

He laughed. "Yea, Trish told me to get you up and go have breakfast with you and pretty much baby-sit you until you get to the arena."

"She's at the gym and let me take a wild guess your bringing me to the arena."

"Bingo."

"I'm 18 and I'm still being babysat, wow this is sad."

John just laughed.

"Well I'm going to change you can sit on the bed and wait for me."

"Well that would be a honor to sit on your bed."

"Smartass." I said as I went into the bathroom

John's POV

So Trish asked me to look after her niece since there was only a three years difference so we would probably get along great. I agreed, and when she opened the door, I was very happy I said yes. She is hot. She looks like she only 5'2, but she has amazing bluish greenish eyes and blonde hair only an inch past her shoulders. She looked athletic too. I was looking at the pictures on her dresser when she came out of the bathroom.

"That's my friends Cecelia, Kent, and I when we were freshman." She said looking at me. She changed into tight jeans and a red Evanescence shirt, her hair was down, and she only had a little bit of make-up on.

"Your hair was longer."

"I got 5 inches off after my sophomore year. Never grew it long again."

"Too much trouble?" Her eyes just looked down at the floor when speaking.

"Yeah, well let's go get breakfast."

We walked down and got some breakfast. Afterwards we decided to go to the park before going to the arena.

"You know any wrestlers?"

"I know Jeff and Matt Hardy, Amy, Shawn Michaels, Mark Calloway, John Cena, and Trish Stratus, how about you?"

"Now who's being a smartass?" I said with a laugh. There was something truly amazing about this girl. I felt like I could tell her anything.

"What's your best quality?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"People would say my listening skills, how I'm always the one people go to when they are upset."

"And you would say?"

"My sense of humor, being able to make a joke about almost anything."

"So you could be my therapist and my joke book."

"With that said, I think you should go to a mental home."

I just laughed and threw her over my shoulder. She started hitting my lower back. I put her down by the side of my rental and walked around to the driver's seat. She got in and was laughing.

"I don't think Kent would like this."

"Why is that?" Throughout the day I learned a lot about her, her friends, Cecelia her best girl friend and Kent her best friend in the whole world, and she also talked about her mother and Trish.

"You may become my best friend on the road." She said with a wink.

"You know you could talk an ear off?"

"I know, I hate silence so if they won't talk I'll talk about random things."

"So what about your father, you didn't say a word about him, just your mother."

"My mom was 15 when she had me. So she moved to Maine and had me and lived with her grandparents. When I was ten we finally moved into our own home. My mom then told me how she never told her father about having me. She didn't want to ruin his life with a baby. She doesn't like talking about him, I have a feeling after all these years she still has feelings for him."

"That's an example of talking an ear off."

"Well thanks for the sympathy Mr. Cena."

We laughed and got out of the car and went into the arena.

Katie's POV

I really like John. He could be my on road Kent. When walking into the arena I saw rainbow color hair only five feet ahead of me.

"Rainbow!"

He turned around and came running at me.

"Shortie!" Jeff said picking me up in a hug.

"Okay stop hogging her." I said a female voice say.

"Ames!"

Amy and I hugged. Then I went and hugged Matt.

"It has been too long chica." Amy said.

"Way too long."

"We just got some McDonalds, I can spilt mine and we can catch up."

"Sounds good, but my baby-sitter has to come?"

They eyed me weirdly.

"Trish wanted someone for me to hang out with while she was at the gym and John accepted."

"I wish when I was younger I had him as a babysitter." Amy said winking at me.

"Hey!" Matt said.

"Aww, someone's jealous." I said as Amy kissed his cheek.

We were walking to the Hardy's locker room when I saw someone I had to introduce myself to.


	3. Old friends

Disclaimer: I own Maria Stratus and Katie Stratus.

Author's note: Rene is 20 in this fiction

I went over to him.

"Hi, Rene Dupree right?"

"Close. Rene Goguen" He said in a French accent.

"I'm Katie Stratus I was wondering if you wouldn't mind hanging out later? I mean Rene Goguen not Dupree." I said with a wink.

"You seem unfan enough." He said with a laugh. " Meet me in the guy's locker room after the show. How old are you?"

"18."

"Ah, since we both can't legally drink, we can go to some greasy food place for an after show meal."

"Sounds good." I said and walked back to where the rest of the group was.

"Never one to bullshit around were you?" Matt asked.

"Nope, I see something I want, I'll get it." I said with a smile.

We went into their locker room and talked.

"Well I'm going to catering." John announced.

"I'll come with you. The three fries wasn't enough to fill me up." I said getting up. I had been catching up with the Hardy's for thirty minutes and there was only an hour left before show time. John and I went to catering where I saw Shawn and Mark were there too. I went behind Mark and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said.

"I don't care, but you got 5 seconds to get off of me." I took my hands off his eyes and sat down and John sat across from me.

"Your no fun Mark." I said.

"Katie! Darling I thought you weren't coming down this summer."

"I'm not. I'm here all year."

"Whoa seriously?" Shawn asked.

"Yea." I took the rest of Shawn's plate and gave Mark's plate to John. "These two had enough." I started eating when Mark and Shawn were eyeing each other.

John noticed it too. "Well I'm going to get ready for my match. I'm up first. Katie, I'll see you tomorrow, you probably lots of catching up to do with people."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow John." I got up and hugged him. He hugged back and left.

"Now Father 1 and Father 2 do you mind explaining why you were eyeing each other like that?"

"How's home life sweetie?" Shawn asked.

"I told you guys. I get enough food. I have clothes. I'm fine. Really, I know my mom doesn't allow any one to help, and at times she should have because I wasn't getting enough, but I'm alive and I'm well fed."

"Okay but there is on more thing. You owe us hugs." Mark said.

I laughed and hugged the two guys who had been like my father for the past five years. As I left catering I dug through my book bag for my Three Days Grace cd when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

"Mario?" The guy asked.

"Um what?" I said finally looking up to who I bumped into. It was Chris Irvine also known as Chris Jericho.

"Sorry, you look like an old friend of mine Maria."

"How funny, that's my mom name. Anyway I was looking for a monitor I could watch Raw from do you know where I could find one?" I asked

"In my locker room, you can stay there if you want."

"Thanks."

We walked into his locker room and I watched John's match.

"So what are doing here?"

"I'm visiting my aunt Trish. Getting more training in before I go to college."

"So you're the famous Katie Stratus."

"Yep." She took put a picture book and threw it at him. "That's proof." She said smiling.

Chris went through it and stopped when he saw his beloved Mario.

"Who's she?" Chris asked.

"My mom."

"Where's your dad?" He asked.

Maria told Chris the story of how her mom moved away.

Chris's POV

I knew she looked like Mario, but now that I look closely I see me in her too, my greenish bluish eyes, my nose, and my skin color. I can't believe I never drew the connection before between Trish and Mario. I mean I asked Trish about it, but she denied being related to anyone named Maria, but now I done the math right she has to be mine. That's why Trish never talked about her family to me.

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes dad."

She didn't realize how true that statement was.


	4. Greasy food and car ride

Disclaimer :I own only Maria Stratus and Katie Stratus.

Author's note: Hopefully with all these chapters going up I'll get some reviews.

Chris POV

Chris was pissed by the time he got to the women's locker room. He knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Everyone's decent." Someone called out.

"Trish can I speak to you private?"

"Sure Chris, what's up?"

They went into an empty hallway.

"Do you mind explaining why I have a 18 year old daughter?"

"Shit. Fuck. Goddamnit! How? When?"

"We ran into each other and she asked me if I knew where a monitor was, so I let her watch in my locker room. She tossed me her photo album, and I was Mario."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"I'll fly Maria out tomorrow. You guys can talk. Then tell Katie."

"Why didn't she want me in her life?" I asked.

"It's her place to say, not mine. "

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"It's not my place Chris. When you asked if I was related to anyone name Maria, I had to lie. My sister made me. Chris who are you riding with?"

"Rene, he needed a ride because Rob is gone for the week."

"Give him your rental, and you can come with me."

Katie POV

Trish went in Chris's locker room.

"Hey, you're riding with Rene to the next city."

"Okay. That reminds me, Rene and I are going out for something to eat after the show, which is now over. So I'll see you at the arena tomorrow." I said as I left.

I went and knocked on the guys' locker room door. Rene came out.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, you hear I'm riding with you?"

"Yep, Chris told me."

"Poor you."

"Poor me? I get to spend all night with a hot chick. Poor you, you are stuck with a French guy."

"He's hot a least." I said laughing.

"So what attracted you to this French guy?"

"Well, Amy told me he was a really funny guy, and I wanted to get this really funny French guy who is hot and close to my age." I said getting into his rental.

"Okay, we'll stop at the hotel first. Who ever gets down to the hotel lobby has to pay for lunch okay?" Rene asked.

"Your on. I think I'll be ordering a little extra also." I said with a laugh.

"Don't see why, just more for you to pay for."

Rene stopped the car, and I walked into the hotel but when I turned the corner I ran into the elevator and pressed the close button, as Rene was about to get in. I laughed to myself and ran to my room, pulled out my key and got in. I had already packed, so I just picked up my suitcase and book bag and went back to the lobby.

Rene's POV

When she asked me out, I was thinking why not? She is cute, but in the car I learned she had an amazing personality. She won't let anyone hold her back. She goes out and gets what she wants that quality will get her far. I'm just hoping she doesn't have a huge appetite. I came in the lobby, and saw her there sitting on her suitcase looking bored to death.

"About time I been here for five minutes." She said as I came into view.

"Sorry, so are you hungry?"

"Starving, lucky you." She said with a smile.

We got in the car and went to Applebee. I was happy when she didn't eat much also.

"I think I should grow my hair long again. A least longer than this." She said trying to make conversation.

"Why you cut it in the first place?"

"My ex boyfriend loved my long hair. So when we broke up, I made it short. "

"You were such a heartbreaker."

"Don't worry Mr. Frenchman I won't break yours."

"And who said I would give you my heart?" I asked.

"Because of this." She said and kissed me. I parted my lips and her tongue invaded in, not that I minded. We broke off when we heard a cough.

"Hey Chris." I said.

"Hey aunt Trish." She said.

Chris's POV

"Well we'll let you two have your fun." Trish said as we went and got a table.

"I missed so much in her life. " I said quietly to Trish.

"But you can still be there for her. She has many more years to live."

Katie POV

After Trish and Chris interrupted Rene and my kiss, we finished our dinner and he drove to the next city. I was out like a light when I got inside the car. I woke up to a French accent.

"You snore."

"Screw you." I said.

"When?" He said with a laugh.

"What time is it, and how much longer?"

"It's 3 A.M. we will be there in about 10 minutes."

I slapped myself and sat up. Rene stared at me funny.

"Only thing that can clear my mind when I'm sleepy."

"Okay, but you never answered my question. When?"

"When I fall in love with you."

"Okay, tomorrow it is."

I playfully punched his shoulder. We got into the hotel to find there was only one room. So we decided to share when we got to the room, we found out it also only had one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Rene offered.

"No, we can share."

"You don't mind?"

"It's big enough and all we are doing is sleeping. " I said going into the bathroom. I put on an undershirt and my old PE shorts. I got in the bed and fell straight asleep. I woke up the next morning, seeing Rene was still asleep, I went and took a shower. I put on black halter-top, tight jeans, and make-up. When I got out right as Rene was about to knock on the door, so the door hit him pretty hard. He rubbed his nose.

"Sorry." I said and kissed his nose.

"It didn't help, but I think a kiss like last night would." Rene said winking at me.

"Brush your teeth first."

He rolled his eyes and went in the bathroom to get ready.

Chris POV

I got up early and got ready. I was going to my beloved Mario today. She got a late night flight and Trish and I were suppose to meet her for 7. I went to the lobby around 6 and Trish was there. We rode in comfortable silence in the car ride until she spoke.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, you were just keeping a promise." I said.

Trish's POV

I didn't tell Maria, Chris was coming with me. I could tell he was still in love with my sister. I just wish I could forward to next month. That way I wouldn't have to deal with Maria's reaction, Katie's reaction, Chris and Katie trying to get a father-daughter relationship. I was deep in thought when I heard Chris muttered something. Maria was only ten feet away with a very surprise look on her face.


	5. The truth

Disclaimer: I own Maria and Katie. So please don't sue.

Author's note: Please review. Reviews make me happy.

Maria POV

When I saw Chris, I think my heart stopped. I went over and hugged my sister and stared at Chris. I got my luggage, and we all got in the car, he finally spoke.

"I know about Katie being my daughter." Chris said to me.

"You want me to explain huh?"

"That would be nice."

"I found out a week before you broke up with me. I was going to tell you, but when we spilt, I thought I would let you live your own life and not be bothered by raising a child. When Trish said that you asked her about me, I was scared that you would think I was a gold digger. Why did you have to break up with me?"

"You were lying, and I thought you were cheating me on. It's not like I ever stopped loving you!" He screamed.

"How was I supposed to know this? How was I supposed to know you would want to know your daughter, and not think I was a liar?" I screamed back at him.

"There nothing we can do Mario. We have to tell her, and I want her to come be with me this weekend okay?"

"Talk to her, she is eighteen now. I never stopped loving you either." He looked at me strangely. "Every night I prayed for you to be happy. I thought about you every single day. Every time I saw Katie, I saw you. I didn't want you to think I was out for your money. So I tried to forget you."

We're here. "Maria, are you staying with me?" Trish spoke up.

"No, she is staying with me." Chris said before I could speak.

"I guess it's for the best, we need to catch up." I said.

Katie's POV

I opened my eyes to see two figures standing over my bed. I quickly threw the covers over my head.

"Told you she snores." Rene said.

"How did you two get in here?" I ask still under the covers.

"Trish gave me a key, so I could wake your lazy ass up." John said.

I felt someone jump on the bed and take the covers off me. I looked up at Rene's face and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Rene asked.

"Perfect opportunity." I answered getting up.

I got my stuff and went into the bathroom and took a shower. I came out in loose jeans and my Good Charlotte t-shirt that showed my belly button.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"Mall. Hardy's are coming also." John said.

John and I were sharing a car, while Rene was going with Matt, Jeff, and Amy. When we got in the car, John turned on some rap song.

"Hell no."

"What you don't like rap?"

"Hate it. Trust me in a couple months you will be singing along rock tunes."

"Doubt it, but this once I'll allow you turn on whatever CD you have. Oh wait you don't any." John said with a laugh.

"Wrong. I never go in a car with my some of my CDs. Hmm lets see, what CD do I want to listen to?"

I got out my Taking Back Sunday CD and quickly turn it to six, and started singing along.

"What the hell is this?"

"New American Classic by Taking Back Sunday." I said and went back to singing along.

"Emo? You're an emo chick?"

"Emo truly means you love music and your not afraid to show your feelings. True emo isn't the whiny little people who cut."

"Whatever. Just change the song."

"Fine." I got out Lostprophets and turned it on five. Burn burn by Lostprophets."

"It's better than the last one." John mumbled.

"Burn burn the station, we'll burn it down, burn burn the truth, enjoy the flames, in celebration, enjoy the sound, for us for them for you!" I sang on top of my lungs.

"You scare me." John said looking at me weirdly.

"Hey! I love this song." I got my Evanescence Cd and turned on Missing. "Missing by Evanescence."

"You like all types of rock don't you?"

"Yea, Korn, Slip Knot, Evanescence, Lostprohpets, Taking Back Sunday, Finch, the list goes on."

We finally got to the mall.

"Someone else is riding to the arena with emo chick here." John said while the others got out of the car.

"I'll ride with her." Jeff said.

"What she made you listen to?" Amy asked.

"Lostprophets, Taking Back Sunday, and Evanescence." I answered for him.

After shopping for a while we went back to the arena. I hugged everyone and kissed Rene's cheek. I went looking for my aunt. I knocked on the Women's locker room, and they told me she was with Chris Irvine. So I went and knocked on Chris's locker room. My mom answered the door.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her.

"Um, come in, we need to talk." She said hesitant with her words.

I went in and saw Trish and Chris sitting on the couch. I sat on a chair by them, and my mom went and sat on the couch.

"Chris is your father." My mom said barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"You know why I never told your father, and we are moving in with him." My mom said.

"No. No fucking way am I moving in with someone I barely know! What the hell is this a sick joke? I want a DNA test!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "

"Okay, we'll get one Thursday when we go to my house in Florida. " Chris said.

"I thought Trish had house shows Friday?" I asked.

"Your going to be traveling with Chris, and if the DNA test comes out positive, than I will sell our house in Maine and move in with Chris."

I went running out of the locker room. I kept running until I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around ready to attack until I saw it was only Mark. He brought me into his locker room. I sat on his lap and cried.

"That's right sweetie just cry it all out. Whatever it is, it will be all right." He said in a smothering voice.

"Chris is my father." I whispered.

"I know. Maria told Shawn and I. That is why we kept you away from him when you visited Trish. Amy, Jeff, Matt also know." He said in a whisper.

"Why didn't any one tell me? Don't I have the right to know?" I asked.

"Yes, but Maria thought it be best if you didn't. She didn't want Chris to find out. "

"I just got here, and I get blown away with this information."

"I know sweetie, but it will be all right. Go find your mom and Chris."

I got up and hugged Mark. I said thanks and went back to Chris's locker room.

"I'm willing to try to make this work out, if you guys are." I said.

Chris hugged me. "I have a week off. We will spend the time like a family." Chris said. "But I need to get ready so you three hot girls leave this sexy beast alone."

I rolled my eyes and went off to the guy's locker room. I knocked on the door and heard Rene say to come in.

"I love that accent." I said with a smile. "Can I talk to you and John outside please?"

"Sure." I heard John say.

We went into the hallway, and I told them the story.

"So I'll see you guys next Smackdown, I guess." I said.

"Wow, that must be wow." John said.

"You have a way with words, John." I said with a smile.

Rene just looked at me. "Chris is your dad, and Trish is your aunt? I bet your hell of a wrestler."

"I have done training. The guy says I'm a natural." I said with a smile. "I'll call you both every night. "

"You better. I guess this is good. I don't have to worry about your music for a while." John said with a smile and left to go back in the locker room.

Rene kissed me, and I made it deeper.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said.

"What?"

"I just feel such a connection like I known you my whole life. "

"No harm in giving it a shot." I said with a smile and kissed him again.

Afterwards I went into the Hardy's locker room and told them about Chris.

"Sorry, Maria made us promise." They all said in unison.

"You guys really been around each other too long." I hugged them all.

"Oh yea, I'm dating Rene." I said with a smile.

"You never waste time, do you?" Matt said.

"Good kisser?" Amy asked.

"If he hurts you, he's dead." Jeff said.

"No, I don't Matt. Amy, yes, the best Jeff, I know, many people would be after him." I hugged them all and went to find Shawn.

I told Shawn everything and we talked for a couple of minutes. He said he was going to kill Rene if he hurt me. I asked if I could borrow his cell phone, so I could call Kent and Ce.

"Hey Kent. Three way Ce."

"Hello?" Cecelia answered.

I told them the whole story.

"You're moving?" Cecelia asked.

"If everything I just said comes out the truth with the test, yes."

"But-" Kent said.

"I'm sorry. We'll keep in touch." I said, but all three knew that this was the last conversation we would have.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." They said.

The show had ended, and we got into the rental to go to the airport to go to Chris's house. I just hoped this family thing would work out.


	6. Family

Disclaimer: I own Maria and Katie Stratus. I don't own anybody else. I wrote/own the song Poison.

Author's note: I only give updates if I got reviews. School is Aug 12, but I will write chapters on the weekends.

Katie's POV

It was around 5 A.M. when we got to Chris's house. The first thing I noticed was a huge stereo.

"Oh no." My mom said knowing what I was thinking.

"What?" Chris asked.

"There will be music blasting from the time she wakes up to the time she goes to bed."

"Is it rap?" Chris asked.

I started laughing. "Chris, I mean dad," I said with a smile, "when pigs fly I'll listen-wait no, even if pigs fly, I won't listen to it."

"Let me see your CDs."

I gave Chris my CDs and got the rest of my stuff while he was looking through them. I heard "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed blasting through the stereo.

"Why don't we have some breakfast?" Mom asked.

"I'm not much of a cook." Chris said.

"That's why we're moving." I said with a smile.

"Wait, are you actually willing to give this a shot?"

"I'll give anything a shot, as long as you have waffles." I said opening the freezer and spotting the waffles. "Ah ha! You do have them."

I put three in and when they popped up, I went to the table and waited.

"Chris, how many you want?" Mom asked.

"Just one." He said looking at me strangely.

They popped up and dad and mom sat down. I dug in and started singing quietly.

"What you singing?" Dad asked.

"Poison."

"One of her songs." Mom explained.

He still looked confused.

"Mom, did you bring my keyboard?" Mom nodded. "I'll show you after breakfast, Dad."

A few minutes later, we were done. We put up our plates and went into the living room. Mom went into the car to get my keyboard. Dad and I were sitting on a couch.

"You know, I really like you calling my Dad." He said with a smile.

"I like calling you Dad." I said and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me.

Mom came in a few minutes later with the keyboard. I set it down on the table and sat on the floor. I hit a few keys and started singing.

"I'll grab your hand  
Say good-bye to my life  
Say good-bye to taking control  
I'll give you the wheel  
You can steer me in the right way

They all warned me before  
That your the poison that I should avoid  
But maybe the poison is the cure

I'll give you my emotions  
And my thoughts  
You can give me your lies  
And your betrayal

They all warned me before  
And now I know for sure  
Your the poison  
But maybe the poison is the cure

Take my hand and guide me  
Make me belief  
That you really are my antidote  
That you'll show be safe out of these woods

They all warned me before  
And now I know for sure  
Your the poison  
But maybe the poison is the cure

Cover me in leaves and wood  
Light the match  
And laugh as you watch me burn  
For having one single thought of my own

They all warned me before  
And now I know for sure  
Your the poison  
And the poison isn't the cure"

"Wow, you have such a great voice." Dad said. "Who wrote the lyrics?"

"I wrote it, made up the tune, and sing it."

"Talented isn't she?" Mom asked.

"Very."

"So where do mom and I sleep?"

He got up and went into the hallway. "The end of the hallway is my bed room. Mario, you can have the first bedroom to the left. Katie, you can have the bedroom to the right, and the other one will be the guestroom. "

I went and grabbed my stuff. I went back and got my keyboard and went in my room. I looked around; it was a nice room with a queen size bed. I open my bags, noticing mom had got most of my stuff. I went and changed into jeans and a Billabong shirt. I put my keyboard on my bed and looked at the phone. I decided I should call John first.

"Yo."

"Yo, what is up my home g dog?" I said trying not to laugh.

John laughed which cause me to start laughing. "You scare me."

We talked for around ten minutes. I started playing the keyboard while talking to John.

"You play piano?"

"Yea, mom taught me." I said starting to play Poison and singing along not even realize I was doing it. By the last verse I was crying, but finished the song.

"Hey, girlie, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, the song brings back memories."

"It was an awesome song."

"I have been playing a lot lately. I just hit a few notes and suddenly I realize I'm crying to the last verse of the song."

"Want to talk about it? It may help you."

"Yeah, my ex, well…" I said looking for the right words. "He started out as a sweet guy, always understanding me and being there for me. We dated for a year and then he dumped me. He came back a month later, saying he missed me, and would get me to do stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Hand jobs…that stuff."

"Then he would disappear for a week. He come back having an excuse, we would talk for a week, and go and do stuff. Repeat. One week became three weeks, three weeks became a month, and a month became two. He always came back after two though."

"Fucking bastard. Why did you keep doing it?"

"I wanted him happy. I loved him. He was a great guy when he was there. In the end, I said good-bye to him and wrote that song. Whenever I think about him, I play that song."

"So you have been thinking about him?"

"You never get over your first love, John. There are weeks, he never pops in my head, and soon those weeks will turn into months then years."

"You sound like your being your own therapist." John said laughing.

I laughed along with him. "Yeah, well, shut up."

"Oh yeah! I stumped you!"

"Jackass. I will now play a rock song."

"Bitch."

I started playing "My Immortal" then "You" both by Evanescence.

"I know the first one, but what's the second one?"

"You by Evanescence, I fell in love with the song and they didn't want that song getting out, I listen to it a hundred times before actually learning the keys."

"You have too much time." He started playing "My time is now" in the background.

"Actually, your time is up. I need to call Rene."

"Hey! I listen to your-"

"Bye Johnny." I said hanging up.

I called Rene and we talked for a couple of hours. This is how the rest week went along. Mom, Chris I mean Dad, and I got along great. We decided it be best to move in here. We went to the beaches and amusement parks. Sometimes we just went swimming or hung around the house. I called Rene every day, and I was beginning to really like him. He was going to take me out Monday after Raw. Dad told me Rene was a great guy and was glad I got with someone he trusted. John and I became best friends, and I had a feeling I could trust him with anything. I never had this feeling beside my ex, even Kent and I weren't that close. I couldn't wait to see Rene again.

Author's note: This isn't the ending. I just wanted to get them as a family before adding onto the story.


	7. Family time

Disclaimer: I own Katie and Maria. I wrote Bing Bong.

Author's note: A short chapter to get back into the story, I promise the next chapter will be better. This chapter was just getting there. Thank you for anyone who still reads this I'm sorry I took so long. I went through some personal stuff and didn't have time, but now I'll try to update regularly. Review please

Katie's POV

"After a few days with Chris, I was really beginning to warm up to the whole family idea. We got a DNA test; I'm his. I been talking to John every day and Rene twice a day." I wrote this in my diary when the phone started ringing.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey cutie." Rene responded.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay; I'm missing a certain blonde though."

"I miss you too Frenchie."

"I was talking about Chris; damn, I just want his body."

"Ew! I didn't want that mental image."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your father just turns me on." Rene said laughing.

"Well for that, I'm going to go. I need to take a shower anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you and your sexy father tomorrow."

"Enough! Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and went to get ready for the day. Afterwards I want to the living room where my mom and dad were. I started hitting notes and singing.

"Bing bong  
Sing a song  
For the world is waiting  
To hear the voice that you keep inside  
Won't you share it?  
Bing bong  
Sing a song  
The world's calling your name  
Won't you grant them  
The sound of your voice  
Bing bong  
Sing a song  
Don't let your broken heart hold you back  
Show him what he missed  
Show him that you will recover  
Bing bong  
Song a song  
So he knows he's out of your mind  
And your moving on."

"And how many Grammy's have you won?" Dad asked.

I just laughed. "I only have one other song, but it requires a male voice."

"Oh really?"

"Too whiney for your band too."

"Damn, I could make millions off that voice."

"So are you packed?" Mom asked.

"Yeah."

"I have gifts for you." Chris said.

"I love gifts…"

Chris handed me a cell phone and an IPOD. I stood there in disbelief.

"Now you have free minutes after 7, on the weekends, and whenever between Mario and me. Also go load all your music on that things or else it's not doing you any god."

I hugged Chris and went back in my room to load all my music onto my IPOD. Then I started messing around with my cell phone. I felt like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. After adding everyone to my address book, I decided to call John.

"Yo."

"Yo que?"

"What?"

"Que?"

"Okay, whoever this is needs to stop it."

"Sorry." I said laughing.

"What is with the que thing?"

"Yo means I in Spanish; so, I was saying I what like finish your sentence."

"Weirdo. What number is this?"

"My cell."

"About time."

"Coming from the guy that has known me less than 2 weeks."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Look I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Right afterwards he hung up. Did the little joke really get him that pissed? John and I conversations usually last hours. Sometimes I just don't get guys."

John's POV

After I hung up on Katie, someone started knocking on my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

Randy walked.

"Hey man what's that?" He asked pointing to a pill bottle.

"Just something for my back pains."

"Oh, want to hit the clubs or something?"

"Nah I don't feel like going out tonight.

"You feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…" Randy said leaving.

If only he knew…


	8. Why

Disclaimer: I won Katie and Maria Stratus. The rest own themselves and Vince owns their characters.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviewing keeps me coming back.:)

Katie's POV

After arriving at the arena, I went straight to the guy's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Everyone's decent." Someone called out.

I went into the locker room and right when I was about ask if Rene was there, two hands went over my eyes.

"Hey sexy." Rene said letting go and kissing me. "You want to go out for dinner after the show?"

"That sounds like a great idea." I said. "Have you seen John around?"

"He just went to catering."

"I think I'm going to join him; I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry? Almost every time I called you, you were eating."

"I love to eat. Get over it." I said leaving the locker room. I went to catering where I saw John sitting alone eating a hot dog.

"John loves hot dog."

"Yeah."

"What no 'almost as much as Katie likes eating pie.' Come backs?" I asked.

"Let me go right that in my come back book."

"That, my friend, was lame."

"Is there something you need?" John asked sounding pissed.

"What's your deal?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me, I'm not your mom."

John just got up and left. His attitude was beginning to annoy and scare me. Even though we just known each other for a couple of weeks I knew this wasn't the real John. Rene even told me last night that John was acting really strange yesterday. I just wish he would open up.

"Hey shortie" Jeff said sitting down across from me.

"Hey skittles. Do you happen to know what is up Mr. Cena's ass?"

"Nope, but everyone is talking about it. He is snapping at everyone."

"So it's not me."

"Nope, so the whole locker room wants to know are Chris and Maria dating?"

"Actually, I have no clue, but I'll talk to Chris tomorrow about it. He is going to see how far I got in training. Then, we're going out for a family dinner."

"I have to be the first you tell."

"You got it gossip buddy." I said laughing.

"Well I need to go get ready for my match."

"Good luck"

I went and found a trunk to sit on that was by a monitor. I put one ear phone in and watched Raw. When Rene's match started, I heard a voice say something.

Chris's POV

I saw my daughter there watching Raw; I couldn't help but smile it felt like I didn't miss anything at all. She got a huge smile on her face when Rene came out.

"You know if you keep smiling like that your going to hurt something."

"What did you say?" She turned to me.

"You know if you keep smiling like that your going to hurt something." I repeated.

"What smile?"

"The smile you get whenever you see Rene."

She turned off her IPOD and took the earphone out of her ear.

"Sorry, I can't do three things at once, and I don't get any different smile on when I see Rene."

"Yes you do, you get the 'I-love-you' smile."

"Oh the smile you get whenever you see mom?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't love Mario."

"Oh come on Dad! You know you do."

"So what were you listening to?"

"No subject changes."

"Well I need to get ready." I said giving her a kiss on the head and started walking back to my locker room.

"You can't avoid me forever!" She yelled at me.

When I got back to the guy's locker room, strangely only John was there.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said throwing something in his bag.

"What was that?"

"Just some medication for my back."

"I didn't know your back was hurting you." I responded a little scared.

"Yeah, it just started hurting really bad lately."

Katie's POV

I was just listening to music sitting on the trunk I had been sitting on all night when someone decided it would be fun to take my IPOD. That certain someone was a rainbow that was about to be dead.

"Jeff Nero Hardy, you give me back that IPOD because I kill you!" I screamed.

"You have to catch me first."

I started to run after him when Rene grabbed me.

"Run Jeff!" He yelled.

"You bastards! Let go of me!"

Rene started laughing. I turn myself around in his arm and started kissing him. After a few seconds his tight loosened, and I stopped and started running after Jeff.

"That was a evil trick!" Rene yelled as he started chasing me.

I finally caught up with Jeff who was just sitting on a trunk pretending to be me.

"Oh Rene! Let's go have mad passionate sex. Oh poison!" Jeff said between laughs.

"Hey, no making fun of Poison, and give me back my IPOD!"

"Jeff give it back; Katie and I need to get going if we are going to have sex tonight." Rene said from behind me.

I just shook my head as Jeff gave me back my IPOD. I hugged him good-bye, and Rene and I went back to the guy's locker room to get his bags. We went to his rental; I was about to get in the passenger's seat when his arms went around me.

"You snore. You drive."

"I'm never going to live that fact down am I?"

"Nope."

I drove to the hotel. We got our bags and went to Applebee's for another after raw date. Afterwards, I drove back to the hotel.

Rene's POV

"Are we there yet?" I asked not even opening my eyes.

There was just silence. I open my eyes to see we, well I, was in the parking lot of the hotel. I got my stuff and got a room. We were actually staying in this city for a week promoting Survivor Series that was going on sale today even though it was months away. I got my stuff and got a room. I put my bags down in my room and went straight to Katie's room.

Katie's POV

I heard a knock on my door; I turned around and saw it was 6:30.

"Go away!"

The knocking didn't go away though. I got up and opened the door.

"Do not you understand the words go away?"

"Not when I sleep in a car."

"You just looked so peaceful, and now you'll drive for now on. You aren't pissed at are you?" I asked a little nervous.

"I'm not mad, but I am getting you back right now." He said as he picked me up and tossed me out of my room. I went to open the door, but it was lock. So, I started banging on it.

"Go away!" I heard Rene yell.

I knew Chris and mom had a room together; so, I didn't want to bug them. So I went and knocked on John's door. He opened up the door in just his boxers.

"Well now I know what the famous John Cena sleeps in.

"You have no room to talk." He replied. I was wearing a bra with short shorts.

"Well Rene locked me out of my room. So, can I sleep the remaining of the night in here?"

"Yeah, why did Rene lock you out of your room?"

"I didn't wake him when we got here." I said with a smirk.

"You guys are going to have a great relationship."

"Oh, I know."

I went and lay on the bed that was still made; while, he got on the bed he was previously sleeping on. I saw him take some pills before lying down.

"John, why are you doing that?"

"My back is killing me."

"Don't bullshit me. I grew up with friends doing that."


	9. Fight

Disclaimer: I know only Katie and Maria Stratus.

Author's note: Reviews make me want to update sooner.

John's POV

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now." I said.

"Too bad we're talking about it right now." Katie responded.

"It's nothing. I just needed something to take my mind off everything."

"Everything? What's wrong John?"

"My dad…he had a heart attack a week ago."

"Is he okay?"

"He's still in the hospital because his heart is weak."

Katie gave me a hug and held me. We didn't say anything for a while. It felt so comfortable to be in her arms like never could hurt me. I think I'm starting to fall for her.

"You have to stop." She said breaking the silence.

"I know. I will."

"Promise me, John. I don't want to find you dead in your hotel room."

"I promise. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah." She said walking to the bed.

"My room. My bed."

"We can share. Rene can get over it; he's the one who threw me out of my room anyway."

So we shared the bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She started crying in her sleep. I held her and kissed her temple.

Katie's POV

I woke up smiling. This is the first in months I have woken up with a smile on my face. John still had his arm around me. I went and took a shower. After I got out of the shower I realize my bag was still in my room. I dried off and put the towel back around me and open the bathroom door. John was sitting in bed watching television.

"Katie, there has been an invention called clothes." John said to me.

"They're in my hotel room, remember? Do you mind getting them for me?

"I'm not you're slave."

"I'll keep your secret."

John was out the door, but back in two seconds.

"I forgot to put on clothes."

"Nice boxers." I said laughing.

He threw a shoe at me and quickly put on his clothes. Then left to get my bag.

Rene's POV

I woke up to a banging on the door. I quickly threw on a pair of sweats and opened the door.

"May I help you?" I asked John.

"Yeah, unless you want your girlfriend to stay naked on my bed." He said with a smirk.

"Why the fuck is my girlfriend naked on your bed." I said very pissed.

"Well see, she needed a place to crash after her boyfriend stole her hotel room. So she came to my room, and this morning she took a shower out of habit and forgot she didn't have any extra clothes. So she's sitting on my bed in a towel, did I forgot the towel part, waiting for her clothes." John said hiding back laughter.

I got her bag and went straight into John's room.

"About time John, I thought you were screwing my boyfriend for a moment." Katie said not even looking up.

"How do I know it wasn't you screwing John?" I yelled.

"Oh, hey sexy." She said. She got up and took her bag giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Answer my question Katelyn!"

"Don't you ever fucking call me that again." She said going in the bathroom and slamming the door. When she got out she was wearing a pair of her old PE shorts and a blue sports bra.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" I yelled at her.

"You're not my fucking father, and that's where I'm going. I'm going to work out with my father. Is that okay with you? She stormed out of the room.

John's POV

I stood there right inside the doorway watching the whole fight. All I can say is damn. Something really ticked Katie off. I could see it in her eyes. I kind of wanted to chase after her, but I figure it would be easier to talk to Rene.

"Dude what is up with that?"

He just fell onto my bed.

"Honestly man, I don't know. I just got so scared that I was going to lose her. I should apologize." Rene answered.

"Let her work it off. Then tonight apologize for it. I mean she has to come get her bag sometime."

"You're a genius Mr. Cena. You would never steal her from me right?"

"She's the girl that is more like my sister. You know the best friend you could never date." I said out a loud while saying "but wants to more than anything" in my mind.

"Thanks man. I'm glad I can trust you."

Chris's POV

When I saw my daughter, I know something was wrong. Call it father instinct.

"Hola Padre." She said with a fake smile of her face.

"Cut the crap. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Katie Irvine."

"Wow, that's the first time I have ever been called that." She said shocked.

"Is it okay?" I nervously asked.

"Yeah. I like the ring of it. Katie Irvine. " She said with a smile.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Rene and I got into a fight."

"Why?"

She explained the story. I could understand being a guy why Rene got pissed, but he's still at fault.

"Dad, he called me Katelyn." She said close to tears.

"Why is that so bad?"

"Only he called me Katelyn."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Jason only called me Katelyn. He never said Katie. He didn't like the ring of Katie."

Maria had explained the story of Jason her ex. They had a really bad break up. She never fully healed from it. I'm still missing the details, but so is Maria.

"Maybe you should explain this to Rene."

"I can't. It would mean explaining the whole story. I don't trust anyone with it. I just can't"

"I understand sweetie." I said giving her a hug.

"Okay, I'm done with that. Now explain about you and Mom. Are you becoming something?"

"We have another date tonight, and I'm going to ask her to be my steady girlfriend."

"Wow that feels so weird coming from my padre."

"Padre?"

"El es espanol para padre." She said laughing.

"Now you completely lost me."

"It's Spanish for father. I took 4 years of Spanish."

"Okay now let's get training."

We trained all that afternoon. She really is a natural at this. Afterwards we went to McDonalds for lunch. When we got to the hotel, there was a huge surprise waiting for Katie.


	10. The date

Disclaimer: Any songs in here I wrote. Katie is mine also.

Author's note: You guys aren't reviewing. The past 5 chapters or so I haven't got one review. That makes me cry

Katie's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The whole spirit squad dressed in their uniforms in the lobby. They held up a huge banner that read, "I love you Katie". Once they saw me, they started cheering. It was something about being sorry and getting dressed up nice tonight for a date. So I went up to my room and took a shower. I was thinking about whether or not I should really even go on the date. I got out of the shower, and I heard a knock on the hotel door. I opened it up expecting it to be Rene, John, or Chris, but I never expected to be Nicky.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you. Rene explained the fight to us." He said.

"Can you hold on for a moment?" I said shutting the door.

I slid into a pair of jeans and a tank top. When I reopen the door, Nicky was standing there in the same spot like he froze when I shut the door.

"Sure I can wait."

I laughed and open the door to let him in.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower. I needed to change."

"Speaking of changing, I don't think Rene would want you to wear that." He said pointing to my outfit.

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting forever. Anyway, I'm not sure I'm going."

"Why not?"

"He really pissed me off."

"Yeah, he over reacted, but he feels horrible about it."

"I know, but I don't know. That name just brought so many memories flooding back to me."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really." I said blinking my eyes trying to keep the tears from coming down.

He gave me a huge hug.

"Come on, it is a lot better once you get it out."

"No, feelings are better locked up inside. That way I don't deal with them." I stated.

"You're running away from your problems." He said while I walked into the bathroom starting to put on makeup.

"Thank you Dr. Phil." I said throwing a brush at him.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need a Dr. Phil. You probably need this." Nicky said while throwing the brush at me.

I finished putting on my make up and straightening my hair. While walking out of the bathroom, I saw Nicky lying on my bed. I screamed and jumped back.

"I thought you left."

"Nope, I'm escorting you to the restaurant."

"How much is he paying you?"

"How do you know I just didn't want to meet and hang out with you?" He said smiling.

"Once again, how much is he paying you?" I said laughing and grabbing the dress I was going to wear.

"That is none of your business."

"Whatever." I said closing the bathroom door.

I put on my dress. It was a black tube dress that showed off all my curves. I put on black fishnet and finally black high heels.

"What do you think?" I said coming out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "Ready Nicky?"

"Call me Nick."

"Okay, ready Nick?"

"Yeah, Rene is a really lucky guy."

Nick escorted me down into the lobby where we saw Kenny wearing a suit and limo driver hat. Kenny took my hand and led me out to the limo. Nick sat down by me and closed the door.

"So where am I going?"

"We can't tell you that." Nick said smiling.

"Aww, please."

"Nope." Kenny called from the front.

Finally we arrived at a nice restaurant. Nick helped me out of the limo, and I saw Rene walking up to me.

"Thanks sweetie." I said giving Rene a kiss.

Nick's POV

I watched them walk away with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"Why did he have to send me to stay with her?"

"Why not you?"

"Because I get crushes easy." I said holding my head down.

"Oh God, not again. Not her."

"Yeah."

"You think you'll be fine seeing them together after the dinner?"

"Maybe it will make me stop liking her." I said hopefully.

Rene's POV

All during dinner, Katie seemed completely out of it. Only saying one-word sentences. She wasn't even touching her chocolate cake.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Relationships. How I always screw them up. Sorry, but the name brought back a lot of memories. My mom doesn't even call me it when she's pissed off at me."

"I'm sorry. I understand about the whole memory lane thing." I said kissing her hand. "I'm just missing Katie right now. You know the one that never shuts up and eats more than the Big Show."

That snapped her out of her slump. She was joking around and finished her cake. While walking to the limo, I took her hand and made her do a spin.

"Now this Katie I love. The one that doesn't get depressed over stupid things."

Katie's POV

"Stupid things!" I scream. "You don't know what I went through!"

I started to run away from him, but I tripped and landed flat on my face. That is when I started bawling right then and there. Next thing I hear Nick's voice.

"Are you all right?" Nick said picking me up.

"Stupid things?" I asked. "Are broken hearts really stupid things?"

"No, of course not. Broken hearts are serious things." He said brushing me off. "Look, Kenny is taking Rene back to the hotel in the limo. So, do you have your cell with you?"

"Yeah." I said getting out my cell and hitting speed dial number 2.

"Yo. How was the date cute thing?" John said answering the phone.

"I need a ride back to the hotel and to the next city. "

"What's wrong Katie? What happened?" John asked very quickly.

"I'll explain when you get here." I said giving John the name of the restaurant and hanging up.

"So, what happened? All I heard was Rene say 'why can't I ever say the right things' and 'take me home now'." Nick asked.

"He didn't even bother to look back at me when I fell." I said sitting back on the ground in a ball crying. "Why is it always like this?"

Nick sat down by me and put his arm around me.

"It will get better." He said in a comfortable.


	11. Aftermath

Author's note: I'm baaaaaaaack.

John's POV

When I got there I saw Katie sitting on a bench, her knees had huge scraps on them, and her eyes were red probably from crying. Nick was sitting by her.

"Katie, what happened?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. She just gave me a huge hug and started crying. I tossed Nick my keys and nodded to him. I led her to the car where she finally started to open up.

"My ex boyfriend, the one I told you about, he called me Kaitlyn. Everything I hear that name, I think about his and I two and a half years and how bad he treated me. I just always wonder how he could do that to me. So when Rene said Kaitlyn especially since he yelled it, it made my mind go straight to Jason mode. Then he said I got upset over nothing. Nothing?! John, I was hurt physically, emotionally for two years and that's nothing?! Then when I fell he just walked by me and didn't even look back." She said bawling she barely made out the end of the sentence.

"Katie, shh, everything will be all right. Rene doesn't even know who Jason is. He doesn't understand the hurt. You should explain it to him, but later after he apologizes big time for ignoring you." I said trying to console her.

"John, I can't take it at times. It just eats away at me to the point I don't want to get out of bed. I can't talk to anyone about it. I can't believe he did it."

"Katie, you're starting not to make sense." I said very confused.

"I'll explain later." She said nodding her head toward Nick.

Nick's POV

I felt awkward being there. It was obvious this was for John's ears only that when Kenny called.

"Dude, Rene has gone crazy. He broke into John's room and got Katie's bag. He got out some scissors, I don't know what he was going to do. I'm just glad Chris got there before he could do anything."

"Kenny, wait what?" I asked.

"I don't know dude, but Rene apologized, but you know that sick 'I'm going to get revenge' smile he gets? Yeah he got that one. I wouldn't let Katie go near him for some time, and you please say this crush thing has passed."

"I'll warn her, and dude you know me in the matters of seconds." I said and hung up the phone and pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Hey guys, I just got a call from Kenny, and he says that Rene has gone off the deep end. So it would be best to stay away from him."

The second I said it Katie ran out of car and Chris followed her.

Katie's POV

I needed to talk to Rene. I needed to make everything better. I needed to calm him down. Isn't it weird how I'm worried about him when he was the one who pushed me? I just rushed to John's room first. That's where I saw exactly who I was looking for.

"Rene, what's going on?" I asked as he pulled me in and shut and locked the door.

"Rene, seriously what's going on?" I asked becoming a little scared.

He just pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me, and then pulled down his pants.

"Rene, no!" I screamed.

"You said when you loved. You said I love you. Now I get it." He said in this evil tone.

"Please Rene, don't." But as soon I finish the sentence he punched right in the jaw. It made me dizzy enough for him to pull down his boxers and go in. I cried through the whole thing. I couldn't even scream. I could barely breathe from crying that hard. As soon as he finished, he punched me in the face again.

"I'm done with you, you little whore."

I just laid there crying until I heard a turning of the knob. I thought it was Rene coming back for me, so I went under the covers pretending if he can't see me.


	12. The secret

John's POV

"Katie? Are you in here?" I asked turning on the lights.

I heard crying coming from the bed. I went over and pulled the covers from over her head.

"Please, don't hit me." She said in a begging voice.

"Katie, it's me John. What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"John."

That is all she could muster out before crying again. She was able to sit herself up though. I just stroke her hair and let her cry until Chris and Maria came into the room.

"What's going on? Where's that punk?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. When I got up here, I found her under the covers crying. It looks like she has a black eye which I'm guessing is from Rene." I said noticing her eye started to bruise.

"John, do you mind if we take our daughter to the next city? I think then we are just going to head home until Raw since Chris is off until then also."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Right Katie?" I said looking down and she said already cried herself to sleep. "Do you mind if I carry her to the car though? I mean that way you guys can carry her luggage and yours without waking her." I said with my cheeks turning pink.

"Good idea John." Chris said to me.

Chris's POV

I watched as John put Katie in the backseat and kiss her forehead. I also watch John get red once he realized I saw him do this. I just wanted to smack him and tell him everyone knows he loves her like I love Mario that is when I looked at my precious Mario in the passenger seat silently crying.

"Sweetie, baby, it will be okay." I said grabbing her hand.

"I hope so." She said.

Katie didn't talk at all the next day. She didn't even want to go the show, but who could really blame her? Rene was going to be there. She didn't talk or leave her room all Friday or Saturday which why I was glad when I saw John at my door Saturday evening.

"She won't answer her cell. She gave me no choice. Have you guys got any information out of her yet?" John said.

"Not yet. I hope you can though. She's in her room."

John's POV

"Hey Katie." I said going into her room.

She was lying under the covers crying.

"John?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"He raped me. Jason. He raped me that was what I was going to tell you. You're the only one who knows."

Wow. No wonder why she snapped. I couldn't imagine having to live with that fact and having it brought up after so many years.

"I'm so sorry." I said holding her.

"Then Rene did the same thing."

"What?!" I screamed. I know I shouldn't have, but that weasel. Oh, he's dead especially once everyone including Vince finds this out. I'm sorry he is going to be dead. He will be fired and dead.

"I'm sorry." She said crying.

"Katie, why are you sorry?" I asked confuse.

"I deserved it from both of them. I should have been a better girlfriend."

"No. I'm sure you were a perfect girlfriend to Jason as much as I know for a fact you were to Rene. They are just assholes who give guys bad names. As for you, you're perfect from your complete innocence to your short blonde hair to your natural wrestling abilities to your personality. Absolutely perfect."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You really should tell your parents. They are worried sick about you."

"I can't. Neither can you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to be look at that way John." She said crying.

"What way?"

"The way where everyone pretends to pity you, plus I can't prove it."

"Semen can stay in your body for up to a week." I said in matter-of-factly voice.

"Not if the guy pulls out before cumming." She said mocking my voice."

"How is it someone who just got raped and gone through so much in her life still have your sense of humor? You're amazing." I said then blushing not meaning to say the last part.

"Look at yourself. Always listening to me when your father is still in the hospital. How is he?"

"He is being discharge tomorrow. The doctor says he's fine. Now back to the real subject. You have to tell people a least your mom and dad."

"No."

"Katie…please. Your mom is worried sick about you and Chris is ready to hurt anyone to get information."

"How will they feel knowing their own daughter got raped? It will make them feel worse! If they think he just beat me, they will worry less. So you Mr. Cena aren't going to say one goddamn word to anyone!" She started yelling. "I'm stronger than this. I've been through it before. I shouldn't be crying."

"Katie…no one is stronger than this."

"But I am. I'm supposed to be a least."

"Katie that attitude is going to get you in deep shit one day, but I swear I won't tell. Just don't go by Rene for me please."

"That's a given." She said before giving me a huge hug. "Just let stay here for awhile."

"Stay as long as you want." I said smiling to myself.

Katie's POV

I just needed to weak for a moment. I knew I could be in John's arms. He's the best friend I have ever had. I never trusted anyone to see this part of me, the part that cries and breaks down. I was scared they would just use me, but whenever I'm with John, I feel comfortable like I'm home after a long trip.


End file.
